A Dead Man's Face
by Lover333
Summary: It's several weeks after Raiden defeated Armstrong. It is a normal evening and Raiden is wandering the city streets in his civilian body. Then the face of a dead man shows up… SamuRai (SamuelxRaiden) One-shot warning lemon.


**Title: A Dead Man's Face**

**Author: Lover333**

**Summary: _It's several weeks after Raiden defeated Armstrong. It is a normal evening and Raiden is wandering the city streets in his civilian body. Then the face of a dead man shows up…_**

**Rating: M (warning Lem****on and Yaoi)**

* * *

_It's several weeks after Raiden defeated Armstrong. It is a normal evening and Raiden is wandering the city streets in his civilian body. Then the face of a dead man shows up…_

"Hey, pretty boy." A deep voice comes for behind him. A not-so civilian looking Samuel comes into vision. Raiden blinks, surprised. _Sam?! _Before he can say anything else Raiden pulls him into an alley. After concluding they were alone, Raiden hissed:

"Sam! What the hell are you doing!" He shook his head. "Never mind that. How are you even here? I'm pretty sure I killed you!" Samuel made a disapproving noise.

"Jack, Jack, I didn't know you think so badly of me. After all you are not the only cyborg that can use repair nanopaste, you know?" His voice is mocking, slightly insulting.

"Wolf confirmed you were dead…"

"AIs can't lie…, except when you ask them to. I mean he never told you about our conversation before my blade unlocked, right?" Samuel was wearing that trademark shit-eating grin of his and Raiden huffed irritated.

"Even so, what do you want from me? I can't imagine you just dropped by to say hi."

"Tsk tsk, do you think I am that anti-social Jack? I just wanted to chitchat with you." Samuel made a fake hurt face. "But you're right I am here for something else other than socialising."

"And what might that be?"

"I want Muramasa back." He stated seriously now.

"And why would I do that? So you can get back to Desperado again?"

"I'd thought you'd say that, but I am not interested in returning." He sighed. "Like I said before I let my choice up to fate. If I had won our fight, I had decided that what I was doing was right. If you won well… you would be right."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Raiden grunted out.

"I will join you; I have the intel you need." Raiden huffed. "The fact that you're dressed so civilian is proof of that, you're trying to find the locations of the labs right?"

"I'd rather work solo."

"Come on Jack, let's be partners. You need someone to watch your back every once in a while."

"I'm going to regret this…" He mumbled to himself. "Fine… just follow me. You better not make me regret this."

2 weeks later.

"Damn, I need a shower." Samuel stated once they were back at their orbiting base.

"You'd be better off if you got rid of that metal arm of yours. It's full of that gooey stuff. Plus you need to look civilian when we're delivering the brains to Doktor."

"Yes, mom." Samuel replied and threw a towel at Raiden. "You're the one who's full of goo by the way Blondie."

"Shut up and get into the machine." Raiden mocked him back. Samuel stepped into the machine and within a few minutes his combat arm was replaced by civilian looking one.

"Your turn." Samuel walked out only wearing boxers now and he disappeared into the bathroom. For Raiden the process took a lot longer since his whole body was artificial. Raiden was just done putting on his pants when a fully dressed Samuel emerged from the bathroom. Deciding to sneak up on the bare chested blond while he was trying to find his shirt, Samuel approached him. Once he was close enough he leaned in close to Raiden's ear.

"Hey there, pretty boy." He whispered. Raiden visibly jumped and tried to get away from Samuel. He would have none of that so he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's torso.

"Let me go Sam." Raiden hissed while he was trying to unwrap Samuels's arms.

"Now why would I do that Jack?" Samuel started to nibble at his earlobe. "You seem to enjoy it." He said while grasping Raiden's half-hard member through his pants.

"Stop it! I am a mar- ah!" Raiden gasped as Samuel squeezed his member harder. Samuel seized the opportunity to claim the blonds open mouth. Eyes wide open in shock Raiden pushed the Brazilian of him and took a few steps back. "I don't know what you're up to, but I am not interested Sam. I am a married man and I have a son." Samuel grinned.

"What's a bit of harmless fun going to do to that?" Samuel closed in again and grasped Raiden's chin. "We both need to get off and I'd like to see what _the ripper_ is like in bed." Raiden's eyes flashed red and he snapped, in a moment he pounced Samuel to the floor. Samuel grinned and pressed him flush against him then proceeded to press his lips to Raiden's again. Slowly he began to kiss back and before he realised it he was engaged in an all-out make-out session. The shirt was the first to go. He trailed kisses along Samuels's neck and chest and leaving bite marks all over his upper body. Almost ripping of Samuel's pants and boxers he hastily began sucking his cock. All Samuel could do was writhe and moan.

"J-Jack... Calm down… You're going to make m-ah! come befor-ah!" He was interrupted by a particular hard suck and then Raiden's fingers were presented to his mouth.

"_Suck…"_ The ripper said. Samuel did as he was asked. After his fingers were covered in the Brazilian's salvia, he removed himself from Samuels's member and plunged a finger into Samuel. He yelped at the harsh intrusion to his entrance. "_Relax Sam, or I'll really come true to my name."_

"Fuck Jack!" Samuel arched his back when the blond added another finger and started trusting deeper. He could do no more than moan when Raiden added a third finger and started brushing his prostate. Soon fingers where replaced by Raiden's member and he began ruthlessly trusting at an erratic pace. Samuel felt like he was going to scream and just looking at the expression on Raiden's face was almost enough to make him come.

"_Sam… Sam… Sam._" Raiden kept repeating as he sped up his trusting even more. Sam came soon after and Raiden pumped him through his orgasm. It wasn't long before Raiden came as well stiffening and riding out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of the Brazilian and just lay there trying to catch his breath. Slowly the red drained from his eyes and the ripper retreated. Raiden shot up and looked at Samuel in bewilderment.

"The hell did I just…" He just grinned and reached out to touch the blond's cheek. Raiden flinched and stumbled of the Brazilian landing on the floor with a dull 'thumb'. He grabbed his boxers and retreated quickly to his bed. He was shaking in unbelief of what had just happened. What would Rose think of him? And-oh God-what about little John? Raiden curled up in his bed repeating the same thing over and over in his head. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I d-_ He was interrupted by a still naked Samuel joining him in the bed. He had wrapped his arms around Raiden, but he barely noticed. He was too tired and to confused to push him away and Samuel fell asleep rather soon. He had snuggled him even closer. Raiden just lay there staring at the wall. A dead man's face haunting his mind. _What do I do?_

* * *

**_So... this was my first lemon, I feel quite weird to say the least. The main reason I wrote this is that I think there aren't enough SamuRai (SamuelxRaiden) fics around. So... uh leave a review and tell me how I did. Grammar help is much appreciated. _**

**_*Hides in a corner*_**


End file.
